


I'll Protect You

by ImaginaryDragons



Series: supercorp sunday one shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Karar almost dies, Lena is a protective girlfriend, Not to much angst, follows the season so far, semi canon complient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: little does Kara know how far Lena goes to protect her. Lena will wipe security cameras for Kara. Lena will risk anything if it means keeping Kara happy and healthy. Kara may not have told Lena her secret yet but that doesn't mean Lena wont protect Kara's secret.just a fic about Lena protecting Kara and Kara should really realize that L-corp has security cams





	I'll Protect You

Lena had never meant to find out. Deep down she had already known the truth. Kara Danvers was supergirl. She had let her crush on both Kara split the two. She had let herself believe that Kara could never be supergirl. Apparently love truly did make a person blind; Lena had been blinded by her feelings for Kara. Somehow finding out actually made Lena feel better. It explained why supergirl had been so upset over the kryptonite. Kara felt like her best friend had betrayed her by not telling her. Suddenly Lena was much more willing to forgive the hero. She understood why both of them had done what they did. 

Lena had found that Kara was supergirl while going over the security footage after Mercy’s attack on L-corp. She had planned on turning it over to the police, but as soon as she saw, she decided she couldn’t turn this over to the authorities. On the tape Kara changed into supergirl. It was undeniable proof, especially since Kara used superspeed just moments later. 

She should have figured it out earlier; she had known Kara for three years. Of course she had her suspicions at first. After all, Kara showed up with Clark Kent when they first met. She had pushed off any possibility of Kara being supergirl when Kara had stood by her, believed in her. Then again supergirl had too. Lena had blinded herself to Kara being supergirl. 

Lena had no doubts that she was doing the right thing by deleting the tape. Kara had been caught on at least four different cameras across L-corp using her powers. She would have to figure out a way to make it look like Mercy had tampered with the cameras. She also made sure that no one else had seen it. She doubted that anyone had, but she had to be sure. It only took a few moments for Lena to determine if anyone else had seen the video. L-corp’s computers kept track of anyone viewing security tapes or accessing them. 

Lena was able to put to rest her worries about anyone else seeing. Lena took an hour erasing all evidence of the video and making sure that anyone looking for the video would believe that Mercy tampered with the security cameras. 

As soon as Lena had finished up she headed out. After all she had a dinner with Kara to get to. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Kara again. It had only been a day since they had last seen each other, but Lena missed the blonde already. They weren’t officially dating, but they were certainly more than friends. 

They were meeting at Noonans. They had a habit of going there at least once a week for dinner. It was Lena’s favorite day of the week, unless they were having a movie night. Lena had a bit of a skip in her step as she left L-corp. Jess gave Lena a knowing smile when they crossed paths on the way out. Lena was pretty sure that all of L-corp knew about her rather obvious crush on Kara. None of them commented on it, but Lena got a lot of knowing looks from them. 

Before Lena even stepped inside of Noonan’s, Kara was greeting her, hugging her tightly. “Lena I missed you! You've been hold up in your office.” 

“I know. I just had to finish some stuff up, I needed to look over the security videos from the attack.” Lena couldn't help but try and give Kara a hint that she knew. Kara stiffened but didn’t say anything about it.

“Well I hope that you got everything sorted. I’m so happy that you got time to see me.” Kara led Lena over to their usual table. Lena could tell that Kara was worried that Lena knew. 

Lena didn’t have the heart to tell Kara she knew. She didn’t want to hurt Kara; if keeping Kara’s secret even from Kara herself would keep her happy, then Lena would keep it. She certainly didn’t like that Kara had not told her yet, but Lena kew that Kara trusted her Kara just needed to tell her in her own time. So Lena would wait. 

“I managed to get the article on the new president. I’m going to be interviewing him tomorrow!” With that the subject was changed and Lena couldn’t help but feel happy for Kara.

Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand in hers. “I’m so proud of you. In the last three years I’ve gotten to see you become an amazing reporter.” Kara smiled widely, but her eyes were watering. 

“Thank you for always supporting me Lena.” 

Their dinner went wonderfully. The both of them talked about how the last day had gone for them. Kara told Lena about how Mercy had escaped and Alex was extra stressed they had even had to cancel their sisters’ night. Lena gently held Kara’s hand. She knew that Kara probably blamed herself for it. When Kara frowned Lena had to resist the urge to try to kiss it away. 

When they parted ways for the night Lena felt lighter. It was good to be able to just see Kara. That didn’t last long though. As soon as Lena got home she got a call from Alex. The oldest Danvers was panicked and scared. Lena listened in horror as Alex told her that Mercy had gotten a hold of the dispersal device and used it to put kryptonite in the air. Lena’s heart was in her throat. Before Alex even asked her to come to the deo Lena was grabbing her things and rushing out of her apartment. 

Nothing mattered except keeping Kara safe in that moment. The whole world could have been burning and all she would care about was that Kara would survive. Lena had never been one to speed, but she found herself speeding through the city as quickly as she could to get to Kara. The rest of the world seemed to disappear around her. She didn’t care about the cars passing by; all that mattered was getting to Kara. She parked quickly and ran into the deo as fast as she could. She didn’t bother to go through security properly; she simply dodged the two guards at the entrance and ran through the metal detectors. 

She burst through the doors as she stormed into the med bay. There was Kara laying on the table seizing; her veins were glowing green. She was pale and weak. Lena had never seen her like this. She had seen her fight Reign, she had seen her beaten and bloodied, but she had never seen Kara in this much pain. 

“Who did this to her!” Lena was looking ot Alex to give her answers. 

There were tears in Alex’s eyes; that was not a good sign. Kara must be in even worse shape than Lena had thought. “We think it was the Grave siblings. The kryptonite has gotten into Kara’s blood stream. We aren't sure how to get it out, and it’s not like we can give a kryptonian a blood transfusion.” 

“Her blood’s been poisoned. I had to work with kryptonian blood when I was helping Sam. Let me try and help supergirl too,” Lena said. She had already begun going through Kara’s chart. Kara wasn’t doing good, but if they worked fast they could save her. 

“Go get your files on Reign from L-corp. Me and Brainy will keep her as stable as we can.” Lena hadn’t even noticed that Brainy was in the room until Alex motioned over to him. Lena had been so absorbed with Kara that she hadn't seen the others in the room. 

With that Lena walked out the door. She gave Kara one more glance before she left. It felt like forever between leaving the deo and arriving at L-corp. Lena felt trapped somewhere between time going too fast and it moving at a snail’s pace. She didn’t give Eve or anyone else she passed a second glance as she moved through L-corp. She wasn’t sure if she was running or walking. All she knew is that she had to go faster. When she finally got to her lab she quickly went through the files. Looking for the ones on Sam/Reign’s blood. She had to use kryptonite to keep Reign in check; she had found a way to keep it from fully poisoning her though. She needed to convert that to work on Kara. 

She held onto the files for dear life. They were Kara’s only chance. Lena slowed down some as she arrived in the lobby; she didn’t want to attract more attention than she already had. It was all going well until Lena came face to face with a very worried looking Nia Nal. 

“Miss Luthor! I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had seen Kara. She didn’t show up for work today and she hasn’t called or anything.” Nia was shifting around nervously. 

Lena racked her brain for an excuse for Kara. She couldn’t let Nia worry or have her looking for Kara and finding out she’s supergirl. “She is interviewing Sam Arias. She probably has just lost cell service on her way there. She will be back in a few days.” 

With that Lena slipped past Nia, and headed back to the DEO. Se was already formulating how to help Kara. She knew that the kryptonite proof chest plate would help Kara, but she needed to take it off to be able to pierce Kara’s skin. She could create a sort of temporary antidote for Kara. It would neutralize the kryptonite in her bloodstream and cause Kara to be human for a few days. Kara would still be weak from the kryptonite, but it would save her. 

As soon as Lena arrived back at the DEO, she took Brainy into the lab. Alex stayed by supergirl’s side to ensure that her condition didn’t get any worse. The two of them worked through multiple possibilities. They would have to risk Kara’s life in order to save it. They would have to use an experimental untested serum on her. Brainy thankfully had knowledge both of kryptonite’s effects on kryptonian cells. He made sure that the serum wouldn't break down anymore of Kara’s cells. Between the two of them they managed to get their first version of it done in two hours. 

They plugged it into a simulation, running through the possibilities. Lena watched it with anticipation as it began. At the beginning Kara began to show improvement but then went into a major seizure and the kryptonite took affect again. Lena slammed her fist on the table; Brainy looked upset but simply began working again. Lena composed herself and joined Brainy. The second version of the serum was safer, but it still ended in failure. Again and again the two created serums and ran them through the simulation unsuccessfully. 

On the tenth try it worked. It worked and Lena nearly shouted for joy. They double checked with the simulation before taking it to Kara. Lena rushed down the halls carrying the serum. She was terrified, scared that she would fail and hurt Kara. 

“We’ve got it! We’ve got the serum,” Lena said handing it over to Alex. When Lena looked at Kara she noticed that the other woman was even paler than before. 

“Ok just hold on supergirl.” 

Lena watched nervously as Alex gave Kara a shot with the serum. Lena had never been this terrified. She watched Kara, waited for something to go wrong but nothing did. Kara didn’t regain color, but slowly and surely the pulsing green in Kara’s veins began to fade. The kryptonite was slowly neutralized. Lena let out a breath, Kara was weaker now and would be powereless for a few days, but she was also alive. They had kept Kara alive and that was the important thing. 

Despite wanting to stay and wait for Kara to wake up, Lena left. She knew it wasn’t her place; after all no one knew that she knew Kara’s secret. Alex was with Kara and would be there for her until she got better. Lena checked on supergirl every day. She even convinced Brainy to give her hourly updates. 

It was three days before Lena got to see Kara, at least when she was awake that was. Lena had hold herself up in her apartment; she hadn’t been able to work. She had been too scared for Kara to do anything. So she had stayed home and waited to hear from Kara. She had been spiraling worrying over Kara. Then on Wednesday morning Kara knocked on Lena’s door. 

Lena had opened it expecting to see Jess or Eve there to convince her to come into work; she was met with Kara though. Kara’s bright blue eyes and smile that made Lena’s heart leap. Lena didn’t stop to think; she simply pulled Kara to her and kissed her. She hadn’t exactly meant to, but she didn’t regret it either, not when Kara was kissing her back. All of the world slowed down, and all of the fear from the last few days disappeared. All that mattered was Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought. If you have any prompts feel free to send them to my tumblr @ magnificent-dragons


End file.
